Patrol
by teamleahclearwater
Summary: Things get heated during patrol. PaulxLeah
1. Chapter 1

"_This is all Sam's fault. I should have been in my bed, at home, sleeping_." Leah thought

It was 11 pm, Quil and Seth have just finished patrolling. She wonders around and reluctantly looks for any signs of vampire.

Leah sighed. To make matter worse, Paul was her partner.

"_Gee Leah, I always knew you like me"_ Paul thought.

"_Shut up!" _Leah answered back.

"_Stop thinking about Sam and I'll shut up. It's getting really annoying to see Sam in my head constantly."_

"_It isn't my fault that you can hear my thoughts asshole!"_

"_Aaaah! I could patrol alone and it would have been better!"_

"_Suit yourself." _Leah replied and phase back in a nearby bush. If he wants to patrol alone, then he can have it. I'll go back home and have a nice sleep. Stupid Paul.

Leah adjusted her tank top and she pulled her short's zipper when she heard Paul footsteps coming. Paul appeared shoving the branches on his way.

"What the hell?" Paul hollered.

"Well you said that you would rather patrol alone. I'm doing you a favor." Leah said slyly.

"Stop your stupid antics, Leah!" Paul was glaring at her. He was pissed. He also didn't want to patrol. He'd rather go home and watch tv! Leah Clearwater is such a bitch.

"Why don't you patrol alone huh? Sam was right leaving you! He's better off with Emily. Good thing imprinting opened his mind! Paul yelled.

He had struck a nerve but he couldn't help it! He was angry.

Leah couldn't believe he just said that! No one dared to brought that up. She walked towards him and pushed his chest.

"Fuck you Paul!" Leah screamed at him. "You think the others like you? Well, you're wrong! They hate your stupid temper! No wonder your father drench his sorrow with beers. He can't event stand you!"

Paul eyes widened. "Bitch!" he yells.

Paul grabbed Leah's hands that were punching him.

Leah tries to pull away. "Don't even think about it!" Paul roared. He slammed her up against a nearby tree. He took both of her wrists with his left hand and holds her waist with another. Their faces are so close with each other.

"Let me go, dammit!" Leah shrieked. She wiggled beneath him. Even with her werewolf strength Paul was still stronger. He even pressed himself deeper towards her.

"You think you know me?" He said to her angrily.

He glared at her. "You know nothing about me. It's about time to teach you a lesson Leah." He said then his lips came crashing into hers. Leah didn't move. She was shock! What the hell was happening? Then Paul bites her lower lip. She moaned in response. She freakin moaned! Then she kissed him back. He entered his tongue in her mouth. Their kiss got deeper and their tongues were fighting for dominance.

His hand was tugging the hem of her shirt then without warning he ripped it out of her.

Leah gasped. Her pussy was beginning to get wet.

Paul then snatches the front of her bra and pulled it out of her. Then he was working on her shorts.

Leah couldn't belive it and she was freakin aroused. He let go of her wrist and kissed her again. They kissed all over each other. He yanked her shorts down then he grasped the lace of her panties and pulled them along, exposing her ass to the cool air. The overwhelming scent of her arousal filled the air. He hand then grabbed her breast and twisted her nipple. He bent down and bit her nipple hard. Leah screamed.

"Fuuuck!" She arched her back and grabbed her other breast with her hand and began to fondle it.

"Looks like someone like it rough." Paul commented with a sneer.

"Don't stop." Leah pants out.

He then remove Leah's hand from her breast and began to suck her breast hard while twisting the other.

"Paul" Leah gasps as she grabs his shoulder.

He then pulled back and removes his shorts. He went back and stared at her with lust in his eyes. Leah looked down at Paul and saw his member standing erect.

"Get on your knees." Paul ordered. He really wanted to just thrust his dick inside her but he just want to try some things first. She just looks so hot there. Paul thought. Her nipples were erect. Her cheeks were flushed and lips were swollen. Most of all, he could smell her arousal that's sending him overdrive!

He was surprised that she hadn't killed him. He knew that when he brought Sam and Emily up, he was sending his death wish. Good thing it turned out to be like this.

Leah went down on her knees.

"Suck me" He ordered. "Hard"

Leah hated to be ordered but when Paul told her to give him a blowjob, she just couldn't resist. She couldn't wait to wrap her mouth to that big member towards her.

She wrapped her mouth around him, bobbing up and down on his length. He was sure he was going insane! Her warm mouth around his cock was enough to make him cum. His growling was getting louder as he matched her with his own thrust. The vibrations of her moan drove him wild and he forced himself all the way into her mouth. She continued sucking while fondling his balls. With a long lick, Paul was driven over the edge.

"Shiiiit!" Paul screamed.

He exploded into her mouth as she continued sucking his dick.

"I am not done with you yet." Paul pants .

Leah stood up and looks at him in his eyes. His eyes still matches her own. Black with lust. She kissed him hungrily. "I want you." Leah whispered on his ear.

"Patience my dear" Paul chuckled as he moved his attention to her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting. Then he thrust a finger into her. Leah gasped. He pumped it in and out. Leah moaned.

He inserted another digit into her.

"Tell me, who do you belong to?"

Leah moaned and her hips grinding against his. He pumped harder. She threw her head back

"Who do you belong to?" Paul hollered.

"No one, you dick!" Leah screamed. Who does he think he is? She belongs to no one! She's getting angry. Since what happened to her and Sam, she doesn't need someone or anyone bossing her around!

Leah grabbed his hand out of her core. Sure, she wanted a release but she will certainly not be a submissive!

"Bastard!" She pushed Paul.

Paul growled angrily. "You can't get away from me!" He said. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He back them away from the tree and pushed her in all fours with Paul above her holding her wrists above her head.

"Now I'm going to let go of your hands and if you make a move…" then he smack her ass as hard as he could. Leah screamed in pain.

"Fuck you Paul!" Leah yelled. "Don't think that I'm enjoying this!"

"Yeah, sure you don't" He sneers. "Spread your legs."

Without warning, his fingers brushed down on Leah's backside until they reached the curve of her bottom. Then he plunged two fingers inside her suddenly.

Leah gasped, arching back toward Paul. He pressed himself into her. He groaned and began pumping his fingers in and out of her again. His other hand came around and kneaded her heavy, aching breast.

"Fuck, you're wet for me, Leah," he growled, leaning down and nipping her shoulder. Leah shuddered at the added sensation. "Do you like it when I dominate you like this?"

They continued this until Leah cries, "Paul, fuck me now!"

Paul pulled away. Kneeling, he grabbed his cock and placed it near her entrance. He rubs his cock against her wet fold and said, "Are you going to admit it? You belong to me Leah! Not to Sam or any other guy! Admit it Leah!" Paul said.

She was already dripping wet, she couldn't take it anymore. She was so close.

Paul inserted the tip of his cock toward her pussy then pulled it out.

"Please," Leah begged.

"I want to hear you say it!" Paul exclaimed.

"You Paul! I belong to you!" Leah screamed and without warning Paul ram his dick into her. Leah cries out as Paul pounded into her as hard as he could.

"You're so tight!" He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him, impaling himself deep into her.

"Paul" Leah whimpers

He felt her walls tighten around him and her groaned in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful Leah. You're mine..mine.." Paul said

"Paul!" she screamed, her orgasm racking her body. Her juices squirted out over his balls.

Paul wasted no time and flipped her all over.

She laid on her back and he plunged his cock into her. He pounded her faster and harder.

"Fuck Leah" Paul roared

He leaned towards her and kissed her hard. She kissed him back passionately. He moved towards her breast sucking it alternately. Leah could feel another orgasm coming.

"Paul, I'm so close." She said scratching his back with her nails.

Do you like that my hard cock buried deep inside of your hot, wet, throbbing pussy?" Paul growled.

He pinched her clit with his finger. It was all too much and then Leah came, squeezing his dick. With another thrust, "Leah!" Paul yells

He finally cums shooting his juices into her. He thrust a few more then he collapsed against her, circling his arms around her body, and burying his face into the crook of her neck. After a minute, he pulled out of her.

He laid on his back and looked towards the dark sky. They remained quiet for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. When Paul looked at her, panting and naked beside him, she blushed.

"That was amazing." Paul said.

"Yeah." Leah whispers

"Tsk tsk. Clearwater, you now belong to me." Paul smirked

Leah turned to look at him and glared. "You wish." She said. Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Look Leah, I know.." Leah cut him out by climbing above him and kissing him passionately.

Leah laughed. "I'm yours Paul, as long as you like."

Paul kissed her back and said slyly, "Good. We should patrol more often you know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Paul"

Leah had her thin cotton t-shirt pulled up and one hand gripped her breast, while a finger rolled over her nipple, tugging and squeezing. She had no pants on and her hand was soon moving swiftly inside her panties. It's been 2 days since their last encounter. She has been busy with the errands Sue gave her. Now all she could think is Paul and his hot body. She was in her bedroom imagining his hot dick inside her.

She moaned again, panting Paul's name. Her breathing was heavy.

While one hand continued to squeeze and pinch her pink, pointy nipples, her other hand moved vigorously inside her panties.

Then she spread her legs further apart and her hand moved deeper in between her legs.

Her head reared back as a gasp escaped her lips. She had slid fingers into herself, her hand moving fast against her body.

Her body began to rock with her hands, her hips swaying on the bed. Leah took the hand that was rubbing her breast and slid it slowly down her body, stroking her stomach and near the waist band of her underwear.

"Oh Paul! Fuck! Paul" she cries, and as her body rocked and her head tilted back as she released her orgasm.

"My my what have we got her?" Leah's eyes shot wide open as she saw Paul standing on her doorway, with a wicked grin and an obvious bulge on his shorts.

"I'm sure it's these fingers you want Leah," Paul said cockily and walked towards the bed.

Leah blushed furiously and removed her fingers from her core.

Paul legs nearly buckle at the sight of Leah on her bed, her head thrown back, her lips slightly parted while pleasuring herself. Immediately, he felt his hard-on strain against his shorts. That moment, he knew there wouldn't be any talking. He had waited 2 days to see her. He needed her now.

"You're having fun without me Leah?" Paul sneered.

He finally reached the bed. His hand reached out to her hips and brushed her skin lightly, feeling. Leah sighed. She wanted him so bad. He had his effect on her. Whenever he's around all she wanted was to touch and feel him. Leah leans forward to kiss him. However, Paul pushes her on the bed.

"Now Leah, you're gonna pay for playing without me." Paul said and smirked. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and remove it out her.

He moved his hand up to her breasts and squeeze them. "You don't know how much torture it is not to have you from the past days. All I thought about is you."

Leah imagine Paul pleasuring himself thinking about her. That mere thought got herself already wet. He traced his fingers up and down my arm. Then he began running his lips from the back of her neck to her right shoulder. ""Do you know what happens to naughty little girls, Leah?"

"No" Leah whimpered.

Suddenly, Paul bit her neck hard. "Paul" she shrieked.

Paul crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was greedy, hungry, as he sucked on my bottom lip before shoving his tongue in my mouth. Breathless, he frantically slid his wet lips over her cheekbone to land on her earlobe. Grinding himself against her, he whispered, "They get this."

He moved down and began to remove her panties then placed kisses on her thighs.

His elbows were settled on the bed and his head was between her legs. His cock twitched at the sight of her wet entrance. He lifted her legs to rest them over his shoulders and moved in closer to taste her.

Her scent was incredible. His tongue licked in between her folds from her entrance to her clit. Leah's hip moved searching for the contact; and he used my one of my hands to steady her.

Flicking his tongue over her clit several times, he brought his free hand to her center once more. Pushing two fingers in her entrance he lapped her juices as he pumped into her.

"Paul.. fuck... that feels... don't stttoooppp"

He continued it a bit more then stopped just before she feels of the edge. She groaned in protest.

"Oh, you need to come?" Paul asked, raising my eyebrows. "That's funny, I was under the impression that you came about ten minutes ago, without my involvement. No matter what, you will notcome yet, not until I give you permission."

He then palmed her left breast and began to play with the nipple there. Pulling, pinching, squeezing, rolling.

His lips went forcefully onto her again . His lips moved roughly demanding her surrender. His tongue traced her lips forcing its way into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue moved over her teeth exploring and plundering. His tongue slid her's touching and tasting.

His fingers sent electrical pulses through her as they pulled and teased her taunt nipples. He moved his face to them and started kissing and biting them. Leah arched her back in pleasure. She was dripping wet and was so close.

Leah tried turning in his arms so that she could explore his body, but he held her firmly in place.

"No," he whispered. "I said no," his said staring into her eyes. "Understand?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

She felt heat pool into my lower body again at his commanding tone.

"Please Paul, I wanna feel you. I want you to fuck me!" Leah begged.

Paul could feel the tightness in his shorts. He couldn't help it. He began removing it along with his boxers. He let his member free.

"Turn around, with your hands and knees on the bed." Paul ordered.

She quickly obeyed turning over and getting in all fours.

"Your ass is as beautiful as the rest of you, but it would be even more beautiful if it looked like your lips, swollen and red."

When he finished She felt him slap her butt, hard enough to leave a mark and to sting. Leah gasped and jerked forward from the force, but did not break position, even though it hurt it was only adding to her arousal.

He continued his assault on her behind, slapping it until he was completely satisfied with his work.

"It's so red, so perfect," he grazed his fingertips over her sore bottom. "I can feel the head radiating off of it. Spread your legs so I can see you."

To prove his point he cupped her center and brushed her clit with his thumb. Moaning she spread her legs wider and he positioned myself behind her.

"I'm going to fuck you 'till you scream my name Leah."

"Yes Paul, Fuck ME!" she whispered.

Paul held her hips in place with my hands. And entered her with one fluid movement.

He moaned at the feeling, the incredible sensation.

He started moving in and out of her. Quickly finding our rhythm, Leah met his thrusts backing into his cock every time. Every single movement marked by her moans and his grunts.

"Paul.."

Hearing his name through her voice almost brought me over the edge and he wanted her to know exactly what she did to him. He grasped Leah's hair and forcefully pulled her up. He bended his knees slightly so that she was inclined almost sitting on his lap. She didn't seem to mind the brunt force, if anything it made her pump into hid cock with more vigor.

He released her hair and moved down from her neck to briefly cup her breasts and settle at her waist, helping her move. He met her thrusts with equal ardency.

"Fuck, Leah you feel amazing... so tight... so wet... so fucking good."

"Ahh Paul... Harder."

He pushed her shoulders down once more. She caught herself hands down on the bed. He levered his thrusts pushing her hips to his.

Paul was sure he wasn't going to last much longer it was way too much pleasure.

Leah arched her back giving me the perfect angle. She lowered her face into the bed and moved a hand to rub her clit. Moving her head to the side she gasped. "Paul I'm close... so closee... pleeasse don't stop."

Grunting he could find no response but to push harder into her. His cock slipped in and out with ease thanks to the glorious wetness of her arousal.

"Paul!" she screamed into the bed.

Before he could form another sentence he felt her muscles clench around him, and lost it. His release had made his entire body feel like Jell-O. He quickly rolled over, sparing her from my weight.

Settling on his side he brushed a few locks away from her face. Leah smiled at him.

"I miss you." Leah said.

Taking her in his arms once more he pulled her closer so he could feel her naked breasts pressed against his chest.

"I miss you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Paul wake up" Leah said. Shaking up Paul, who was in deep sleep, sprawled on her bed.

"Paul" she repeated irritably. He didn't even move. Leah sighed. They will be here in any minute. She thought. Then she had an idea. This will wake him up.

She moved herself down of the bed and took off the blanket covering Paul. She settled herself then grabbed his dick.

Something soft glided across Paul chest and scraped his nipples. Paul groaned, trying to wake himself up. Am I dreaming? He thought. I could get used to this..

And then he felt that something grab his dick and squeeze. Suddenly she had enclosed him in her hot mouth. His eyes shot open and he looked down. It was Leah.

She released him and looked up and said. "It's about time you woke up."

Paul growled at her. Then noticed she was already dressed up. "Why don't you finish what you're doing?" he smirked.

"Not a chance. Seth and the others will be here in any minute. Remember? It's his birthday. Mom and Charlie are on the way. We're going to surprise him. So move your ass up and go home and get ready.

Paul's head fell back and groan loudly. Then he sat up.

"Don't forget about what we talked about." Leah said. "We're keeping this a secret. You can't tell anyone."

Paul sighed. "Yeah yeah..got it." He then prepares to leave.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!"<p>

Seth opened his eyes. His family, friends and neighbors stood in front of him. His living room was full of people. Cameras started clicking.

"Surprise?" Leah said walking towards Seth and giving him a hug.

"Totally! I thought I was on prank by the pack! This is awesome! Thanks sis." Seth hugged her back.

"Thank you guys for coming." Seth said towards the crowd then he was swarmed by his friends.

The celebration went on. Everyone chatting and goofing around.

Paul looked around and saw Sam eyeing him. He rose his eyebrow. "What?"

Then Jared pulled him. "Hey! Food's ready. Come on." Jared said eager to eat. They walk towards the Clearwater's dining table. Then he saw Leah. She looks hot as always, wearing a skirt and low cut shirt.

Paul slid into the chair next to her. Leah ignored him. They started eating. Jared was talking to Paul about Kim while Leah chatted with Seth.

Then Paul made his move. He lower his other hand under the table while the other was holding his drink. Soon, he was brushing a finger across the tip of her knee. Leah looked at Paul quizzically then pushed his hand away.

Paul continued talking to Jared while getting his hands back on Leah's thigh.

Continuing his track he slid his hand up, slowly, torturously, pushing the fabric of her skirt aside inch by inch.

"What the?" Leah squirmed on her sit, almost spitting the spaghetti she was eating.

Paul's fingers reached her panties. He pushed it aside and was able to get hold of her warm center.

Leah nervously took a sip of water when Paul circled her clit with his index finger. She coughed apprehensively.

"You ok?" Seth asked, with a concerned glance.

Leah nodded, more than ok, "Just drank too much." Leah's hand went to Paul's knee.

Paul slid a finger into Leah's wet pussy and she gripped his knee harder has her inner walls clenched around his finger.

Trying to act normal, Leah smiled while the pack laughed at Quil's joke. Paul then e slid a second finger into her and she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Paul curled and uncurled his fingers inside her warm, wet pussy and flicked her clit with his thumb. She pushed her hips into his hand as his fingers drove her crazy.

She holds back another moan as his thumb stroked her clit at the same time his fingers rubbed against her g-spot.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," she told them suddenly.

Paul slowly withdrew his fingers, rubbing her clit once more before removing his hand from her skirt. Leah slid down from the tall chair, straightened out her skirt and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She waited until Paul comes in the bathroom with a sly grin on his face. She glared at him before throwing her high heel at his head.<p>

He ducked out of the way just in time and it hit the door with a thud.

"Hey!" he said affronted, as he turned around.

"Tell me something Paul, are you just stupid or fucking insane?"

"Me?" He said glancing back at the heel behind him.

"In the middle lunch!" she hissed.

He'd backed her into the bathroom wall.

Returning her square gaze, he slipped a hand around her waist and past the hem of her shirt, sliding up her spine.

Why does he have to be so good at that? She thought.

He moved his head closer, pulling her flush against him, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Tell me you didn't want me to do this," he said whispering as he continued to draw the line on her spine.

"Or this," he said moving to her neck, planting hot, breathy almost kisses on her neck.

"Or this," moving to her ear he began nibbling giving it a gentle tug letting his teeth graze the skin. Leah couldn't hold it in anymore. She tipped her head back and panting, tried not to moan.

Swallowing hard it took all of her will power to push him away.

"Not here Paul. They could hear us." She whispered.

She was flushed and red and Paul's eyes were slowly slipping from her eyes to her the top of her shirt. She was breathing hard her chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Come on. They are all busy. They will not notice that we're gone or hear us"

Leah hesitated. Well, fuck it. She slipped a hand under his shirt and let her hands explore his abdomen and then raked her hands along his back, her eyes still trained on his.

Paul groaned. Leah grinned.

His face buried in her hair

He couldn't help himself; he'd literally dreamed about this very situation. For some reason doing it under the table right in front of the pack reallyappealed to him.

"C'mon," he whispered .

He trailed under her shirt. As he reached the underside of her breasts he used his thumbs to outline the shape, increasing the pressure as he swept them once over her nipples.

She arched against him, her hips pushing up against his, biting her bottom lip to retain control.

"You're fucking beautiful ," he whispered. His hands stayed where they were but his eyes were back on hers. He helped her remove her clothes while she gets rid of his shorts. Once undress, Paul grabbed both sides of her face before crashing his open mouth to her. Their hands were everywhere, touching, exploring.

Without warning he pushed her back into the wall. Leah's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Leah could feel the whole length of him as she started grinding up and down. His mouth left hers momentarily, but went to her throat. He made a trail of open mouth kisses all the way down. He reached her breast and roughly took her nipple between his teeth.

"Oh fuck yes," Leah gasped.

He rolled it around in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, between bites. His hands cupped her ass, squeezing as he held onto her. Eventually he broke contact with her breasts and immediately returned his mouth to hers.

"I want you," he moaned in between kisses.

"Then take me," Leah whispers hoping that the others wouldn't hear them.

He positioned his tip right at her entrance. He thrust into her roughly. They gasped in pleasure together, whimpers escaping her mouth with every thrust. He worked himself in and out and just when Leah would think he couldn't go any deeper, he did. She felt the head of his cock hit every time as he plunged himself deeper, harder. She wanted to scream however she just bit his shoulder to avoid this. Paul bit his lip to prevent from yelling.

A strangely familiar tightening in her stomach took hold instantly. He pounded into her relentlessly.

He thrust deeper, harder.

Leah could feel it coming, pushing her over the edge. She kept her mouth attached to his shoulder in attempt to keep her screams from escaping. Her body jerked against his.

"Shit! Leah fuck.."

His pace increased. She clawed his back and started grinding more, the motion keeping her own pleasure in place and helping him with his.

"Come for me Paul"

He dropped his head down with a groan and she could feel his release flow through her.

His thrusting slowed. Then he stopped

He pressed his lips firmly to her. Pressing his forehead to mine, he chuckled softly. "Let's go back. Your brother is probably looking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

A slow smile spread across Paul's face as Leah approached. He couldn't stop the thoughts of him and Leah together in bed. This whole secret thing between them is driving him insane. Paul could sense that Sam's onto him. He always partnered him to Jared and kept giving him tasks. He barely see Leah these days.

He tried to focus on the words Sam was saying. They were in his house and discussing about the Cullens. You could see Quil bragging about his new joke. Paul couldn't listen his dick was twitching and his balls squeezed at the sight of Leah. She was always so fucking good at acting nonchalant around him, when it took him every morsel of his control to not ravage her on the spot.

Those fucking skin-tight, leggings were certainly nothelping his dick-twitching situation any. He knew she did that shit on purpose too, wearing things she knew would test his nearly non-existent restraint. She quirked her eyebrow as she spoke with Emily. She raked her fingers "innocently" through her hair, drawing his eyes to the movement and creating a burning need for those to be his fingers tangled and tugging on her locks.

Paul had to excuse himself to Sam's bedroom under the appearance of changing for an event later. As he turned to walk away, he shot Leah a glance that told her under no certain terms was she to remain in the fucking living room, packing and laughing over Quil's silly jokes.

Sam's room, now!

Paul had barely even opened the door before he heard her footsteps on the hardwood behind him. He spun around and found her standing in front of him, all heavy lidded and panting.

"You know this is disgusting. This is Sam's and Emily's room."

"So? We'll give them something to remember."

Leah was standing inches from him. The edge of the vanity behind him dug into his ass as he leaned back against it, staring into Leah's endless, dark eyes. With a practiced expertise, he read the lust, the longing, the need, and the urgency that swam around in them, mirroring all his own desires.

She reached up without saying a word and grabbed the back of his hair, driving him closer to her, feeling him against her. A needy moan slipped through her lips and vibrated over his. His dick reacted. It was an iron fucking rod and he needed to find some form of release before he broke down into a pile of tears from the agony.

Paul spun around, grabbing her ass like he had wanted to do since he saw her come in with those tight fucking pants, if you could even call them that. He squeezed the beautiful handful of flesh, and then rather hastily, whipped her around and switched positions with her. Knowing they had minutes, if that, before someone wondered what they were doing, he bent her over the vanity in the room and yanked down those goddamn leggings. Jamming his knee in between hers, he shoved her legs apart wide, causing her to gasp loudly. It was so fucking sexy.

He met her eyes in the reflection of the glass. She needed to shut the fuck up unless she thought outing us this way was a good fucking idea…which he hopes for.

Despite the fact that his cock felt like it was going to rupture, he took a second to appreciate the woman bent over and sprawled out in front of him – so trusting, so understanding, and so needy – as he released his appreciative dick from its denim torture chamber. With one hand wrapped around himself and the other splayed out across Leah's breastbone, holding her in position, he teased her entrance a bit with the head of his cock. Fuck, she was so wet for him.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her in the reflection. She knew what he was thinking. She bit her bottom lip in response in a way that she knew drove him fucking insane with need. She lightly nodded her head and moaned a low, impatient whimper. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. He plunged into her without warning, holding her body firmly in place between him and the counter top.

He filled her, stretched her, felt her, and consumed her.

Fuck.

That initial moment of being sheathed entirely by Leah, that was a glimpse of heaven. Leah was amazing. Being inside Leah…there were truly no words. Just sensations. Sensations with no descriptions. Fucking fantastic. Liquid warmth washed over him, delicious and addicting.

He slammed into her almost violently, pulling her towards him as she scampered her hands across the vanity, searching for something to anchor herself on. The burn inside his belly was building and swirling wildly as his balls begged to release. Paul leaned over her, pressing his chest against her back, wishing that there weren't so many barriers between them. He groaned lowly in her ear, both from the thought and from how tight this new angle made her around him. He sucked at the sweet little spot behind her ear, needing her to come hard and quick before she walked away sorely disappointed – because whether or not she came, he was about to do.

All sorts of unintelligible mutterings left his mouth as he whispered in her ear, licking and nipping along her neck and shoulder, wishing he had access to more exposed skin – never relenting the continuous thrusting in and out of her. He was forced to slow his pace; it had been all of two minutes and he was going to come before her if he didn't.

He raised the palm that was spread out on her chest and drug it across her collarbone and over her shoulder, knowing that like her touch on his skin, any contact elicited a fiery trail of intense sensation. He left his hand on her shoulder, his fingers wrapping lightly around the side of her neck, his thumb rubbing small, soft circles around the shell of her ear.

The slow pace really seemed to be working for her, but just as she was beginning to tighten around him beautifully, indicating that his own glorious release was impending... Emily's voice came from somewhere out in the main room.

Leah? Are you okay? What was that noise? Where are you?" It was obvious Emily was poking her head in and out of the rooms in the flat looking for Leah, her annoyance at not finding her evident in her tone. Their eyes locked in the mirror, his panting noises sounding alarmingly loud over the ensuing stillness in the room.

"Fuck," Leah muttered, shoving herself away from the countertop. His eyes grew impossibly wide in horror.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Paul whisper-yelled at her as she stood and straightened out her top, pulling it back down over her leggings. She smiled apologetically and whispered, "Later," before winking, turning, and dragging her little fingertips across the exposed skin of his lower back and ass as she left the room.

Paul actually had to sit down on the edge of the bed because his quivering fucking needy legs almost gave out on him. He was still holding his iron hard cock in the palm of his hand with his jeans in a puddle, tangled at his ankles. He stared baffled at the bedroom door after she closed it. Paul looked down at the cock in his hands... It is a very hard cock.

Well fuck; there was no way he could walk out there like that. Slowly, he began working his palm up and down over the shaft, still slick from being inside Leah. He wished it was her. He wondered idly if anyone would notice if I just stuck his head out the door and asked if he could borrow Leah for like...twelve fucking seconds.

Stroke up, slow stroke down.

Pants around his ankles and sweat beaded across his forehead... yeah, he's sure that would go over nicely after all of hiding their extracurricular activities.

Stroke, swirl, stroke.

Stroke up, swirl, shudder, down...

He moved his other hand to the base of his shaft, pinching and rubbing as the he made slow, continuous, burning passages up and down its length. He was killing himself. Panting and still fantasizing about having Leah spread eagle at the edge of his bed with her legs in the air. He stroked a little harder, a little faster.

Or maybe, spread wide and naked, pressed against the huge picture window in his bedroom.

Harder, faster, swirl, pinch, up, down.

Fuck, he was even lifting his hips up off the bed to meet his palm greedily. He picked up the pace until he felt the first wave of release pump through him. He slowed down his movements until it was almost painful, milking himself for all he had.

He came violently, shooting hot streams all over his clenched fist, the bed, and on the jeans that still bound his ankles together as he muttered a long string of profanities way too loudly. He shuddered and continued to ride the last bit of the orgasm out as he opened his eyes, blinked stupidly, and held onto his now gloriously semi-limp dick.

He changed quickly and exited the bedroom. Leah was quick to meet his gaze, a cross between amusement and angry jealousy writhing behind her narrowed eyes.

Yeah, that's right baby, how's that wet little burn in between your legs feeling now? Because mine is much better, thank you for asking. He thought.

Paul smirked at her. Then he looked up. Incredulous eyes were glaring at him, some with humor, some with admonishment, and some with a combination of the two.

"What?" he sneered at them all.

Quil scoffed. "Bro, we aren't as dumb as we look." He laughed and went about throwing cd's roughly into a box.

Beside him Emily snorted and shook her head at him. Jared's eyes flashed with something that was obviously amusement at his expense. Sam glared at him.

Taken aback, I looked to Leah. She blushed crimson, bit her beautiful, fucking lip, and turned away. Everyone but me giggled a little stiffly.

Ugh. Get me out of here. Paul thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul shoved her shoulder hard, pushing her into the wall. Leah growled at him, her lips curling into a snarl.

I'm tired of all this hiding. Paul thought. He pinned her against the wall, bringing her up to his eye level.

"Why don't you listen to me for once?" Paul growled at her.

"You know it just mess things up. It's better this way." Lea snapped back. She pushed him back.

He grabbed her arm, swinging her around. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm just another one of your play things. You can't always have your way."

"You've always had a flare for the dramatic. I don't always have my way." She twisted her arm away from him.

"It sure as hell feels like it." Paul shouted at her. She slapped him hard against his face.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me." She was right in his face, her nose scrunched rage.

He snatched both of her wrist and slammed her against the wall. "That was unnecessary. I am not a child."

"Why don't you stop acting like a child and I will stop treating you like one." She hissed at him.

He put her down to her feet and backed away from her. He stocked towards the window and glared out into the clear night. They were completely alone and he was glad for it. He could feel her anger pounding into his back.

"We're not done." She barked at him.

Paul simply growled and she flew beside him. She grabbed his arm and swung him around. She had him pressed against the glass. "You will listen to me, Paul."

"I will listen when you say something of importance." Paul snapped back. She tried to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist. The snarl that escaped her lips was nothing but pure danger.

"Enough!" Paul shouted at her before throwing her down to the bed. She glared at him with anger in her eyes. He stood over her, his arms crossed over his chest.

She stood up on the bed in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his hair, forcing his eyes to look into hers. The rage washed over him in waves. He didn't want her to calm down. He didn't want to get her the satisfaction in feeling at peace. She made him angry and he was going to make her feel the same damn way.

"Listen to me!" She said in a harsh whisper. "Look at me."

Paul growled at her and a new emotion hit him hard in the chest. Leah attacked his lips, her fingers still intertwined with his hair. Paul put his hands on her waist and tried to pull her away but she would not budge. Lust was radiating off her in heavy waves. Soon he stopped trying to push her away and began to pull her closer.

Her fingers finally let go of his hair and ripped off his shirt. It was torn into tiny shreds of fabric that were scattered across the room. He pulled at her shirt, ripping it off of her shoulders. He moved his lips from hers and began to assault her neck. She growled as he bit at her flesh, encouraging him to continue. His hands easily found her bra and he ripped it from her chest

He didn't know when but her hands found his pants and they were gone, along with her own. All she had left was her tiny black lacy boy short panties. Paul grabbed at the back of her head, pulling it back with a fist full of black hair. She hissed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Take them off now." Paul commanded her.

She did what he asked quickly. Paul watched her with greedy eyes. He enjoyed the site of her flesh being bare. When they were completely removed he shoved her down onto the bed hard. He was on top of her in less then a second. Paul wasn't going to wait.

He slammed into hard and she screeched. Her nails dug at his flesh. Her head shifted back, loud moans leaving her open mouth with every push. He was being so rough with her but he didn't care. Every emotion that had been building up in him the last hour and a half was being shoved into her.

The amounts of desire and lust she was putting off was astounding. Her hands rested on the wall that was right by her head so she wouldn't get shoved into it. She couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore and nothing more then little whimpers were now escaping her tiny mouth.

Paul grabbed her legs and brought them over his shoulders, making him fill her more. She cried out again and her hands violently gripped the sheets, tearing them. She gripped her hips, slamming her down on him.

"Oh! Please!" She screamed the words. The immense amount of pleasure was building in her.

Somehow she managed to pull her legs away from him. She pushed him down onto his back and straddled his waist. She pushed herself down onto him and it was his turn to cry out. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she rode him.

Paul watched her breast bounce and sway with every movement. Beautiful and perfect, he had to have them. He lifted up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Paul bite down on it then suckled at it hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. His mouth found its way to the other. Her back arched, giving me better access.

Her orgasm was coming fast. He could feel it with his entire body. His hand found her beautiful gentle curved ass and gripped it, messaging it with his fingers as he continued to pay attention to her chest. She screamed his name before it became too much. Her warmth throbbed against his hardness. Paul smiled into her breast, still kissing it. He wasn't done with her yet.

He pulled her off of him and turned her around so that she was on her knees. He positioned himself behind her and entered the wetness that greeted him. She was still throbbing slightly and it was an amazing sensation. She leaned forward, shoving her face into the blankets. He gripped her hips, pounding into her.

"Leah! That feels so good." He moaned, closing his eyes. Her body was beginning to tremble.

She buried her face into the fabric, screaming over and over again. He didn't stop, He couldn't if he wanted to. The need was too strong now.

"Paul, please. Paul... Please. I'm begging." Leah moaned to him. She was barely coherent.

"Tell me what you want." Paul growled at her. He gripped onto her hips hard.

"Come, please. Please." She whimpered and he couldn't help but grin. I loved hearing her like that.

He brought her back on him hard, pushing harder and faster then before. She screamed again as a new orgasm began to rock her body. This one brought him with her, milking me to the point of nearly pain.

He pulled back slowly, feeling completely spent. Paul fell back on the bed, letting his head rest on the pillows. Leah crawled on top of him, her body rest on mine. Her fingers trailed across his bare chest.

"So, admit it. I'm right. Paul said as she kissed her way up to his neck.

"Just for this time" Leah said with a smile


End file.
